There and Here
by dimlightcious
Summary: Disana dan disini. Pertama dan terakhir. Hal yang paling menyenangkan hingga paling menyedihkan-ada banyak hal yang dialami Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine Daiki; setiap hari, berulang kali, selamanya.


**Kuroko no Basuke **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

.

_[–Disana dan disini. Pertama dan terakhir. Hal yang paling menyenangkan hingga paling menyedihkan–ada banyak hal yang dialami Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine Daiki, setiap hari, berulang kali, selamanya.]_

.

.

.

**THERE AND HERE**

**© invisiblue**

.

.

.

**[there]**

"Momoi-_san_ benar-benar perhatian pada Aomine-_kun_."

Suatu hari, Kuroko berkata. Dia menatap gadis disampingnya dengan sorot mata yang jauh lebih lembut dari biasanya, lengkap dengan senyum hangatnya yang langka.

_Kemudian,__ Momoi mati-matian meyakinkan bahwa hal yang paling dia perhatikan hanyalah Tetsu-_kun_-nya seorang._

"Hngm~ Sa-_cc__hin_ seperti ibunya Mine-_c__hin_ saja."

Suatu hari yang lain, Murasakibara berpendapat serupa. Dia mengamati Momoi yang jauh lebih pendek darinya dengan dua matanya yang separuh terbuka–entah karena bosan atau mengantuk, lalu berlalu begitu saja setelah mendengar Akashi menyuruh semuanya untuk berkumpul.

_Momoi hanya tertawa kering, dan bertanya__-tanya__ dalam hati apakah dia memang terlihat setua itu._

"Kau terlalu peduli padanya, kautahu."

Suatu hari yang lain lagi, Midorima menyatakan setengah menggerutu, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

_Momoi langsung memberitahunya daftar __kekacauan__ apa__yang pernah dilakukan Aomine __begitu__ dia melepaskan pandangan dari si _ace_ Teikou barang sebentar saja._

"Momoi-_cc__hi_, apa kau benar-benar lebih menyukai Kuroko-_cc__hi_ daripada Aomine-_cc__hi_!? Ayo, beritahu aku yang sebenarnya–"

Suatu hari yang lainnya, Kise bertanya ceria, mengedipkan sebelah mata seolah dia siap lahir-batin mendengarkan curhatan cinta. Entah darimana dia mendapat ide seperti itu, Momoi enggan bertanya.

_Tentu saja __Momoi__ langsung menjawab bahwa Tetsu-_kun_ adalah kekasih idamannya sepanjang masa sedangkan Dai-_chan_ adalah teman masa ke__c__il yang tak bisa dia biarkan begitu saja. Kise entah kenapa terlihat ke__c__ewa, karena suatu hal yang dia sebut sebagai __'c__inta diantara teman masa ke__c__il__'__ ternyata tidak terjadi pada Momoi dan Aomine, __sesuai__ harapannya._

Bahkan Akashi, yang biasanya–_seharusnya_–tak peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini, pernah memberinya sebuah tatapan aneh ketika dia berhasil menyeret Aomine ke ruang olahraga setelah berhari-hari bolos latihan.

"Satsuki! Ayo, pulang!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Dai-_chan_!"

Momoi bergegas mengejar Aomine yang berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu ruang olahraga. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan keduanya.

"Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, kumpulan foto terbaru Mai-_chan_ edisi terbatas bisa habis!"

"Jadi, kita pulang cepat karena ini?!"

"Memangnya apalagi?"

"Dai-_chaaaan_."

Pada akhirnya, semua berpikir bahwa Aomine adalah anak tidak peka yang beruntung memiliki Momoi **disana**; di sisinya.

.

.

.

**[here]**

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, Satsuki." Siang itu, di atap sekolah, Aomine berkata malas-malasan. Dia sedang menghabiskan jatah jam istirahat untuk tidur siang disana. Momoi duduk tak jauh darinya. "Kau tidak perlu masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Kau bisa masuk ke sekolah manapun yang dimasuki Tetsu."

"Dan membiarkanmu mengacau disana? Tidak."

Aomine menggerutu tak senang. Dia memang tidak sejalan dengan hal yang bernama peraturan sekolah, tapi dia juga bukannya orang yang suka mencari ribut tanpa alasan masuk akal. Mungkin sih.

"Tapi kau ingin satu sekolah lagi dengan Tetsu, 'kan?"

Momoi terdiam. Roti yang ada di tangannya menggantung di udara. Aomine mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajah gadis itu dari sudut matanya. Dia tahu, seharusnya dia tak perlu bertanya; tentu saja dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia hanya ingin membuat Momoi sadar apa yang benar-benar ingin dia lakukan.

"Ya," Momoi menjawab lirih. Dia merengkuh kedua lututnya. Wajahnya melayu, sorot matanya meredup. Namun, saat dia bersuara lagi, dia menatap Aomine tepat di kedua mata, dan memantapkan suara, "Tapi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Aomine mencibir. "Ck. Kau ini apa? _Babysitter_-ku? Tunggu, aku bukan bayi!"

"Dai-_c__han_, kau ini **memang** bayi dengan tubuh kelewat besar. Itulah kenyataannya," tepis Momoi kalem.

"Terserahlah." Aomine tidak tertarik memperpanjang topik. Dia berbalik untuk memunggungi Momoi. Sesaat, gadis tersebut mengira obrolan ini telah usai, namun suara Aomine membuyarkan prediksinya.

"Jangan menyesal nanti kalau kau tidak bisa bertemu Tetsu lagi."

Hening beberapa saat. Seulas senyum kecil terpoles di bibir Momoi.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal," bisiknya; tidak pada Aomine, namun pada dirinya sendiri.

Momoi tahu, dia tak bisa melihat Kuroko sesering ini setelah masuk SMA. Ya, mereka akan masuk ke SMA yang berbeda–baru memikirkannya saja, dia ingin menangis dan merindukan Tetsu-_kun_-nya.

Bahkan setelah dia masuk ke Touou dan Kuroko masuk ke Seirin, Momoi tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Dia sering berjalan di koridor Touou yang seolah berubah menjadi koridor di Teikou, dan bisa melihat Kuroko berjalan diantara orang-orang yang tak memperhatikan. Dia sering melihat perpustakaan Touou dari luar jendela, membayangkan Kuroko duduk sendirian di bagian sudut, tempat favoritnya, sambil membaca sebuah buku entah apa. Bahkan ketika dia mengawasi anggota tim basket Touou berlatih di ruang olahraga, terkadang dia melihat kelebatan sosok pemuda berambut biru langit yang bertubuh lebih kecil diantara yang lain. Dan banyak–_terlalu banyak_ hingga tak bisa dia sebutkan seluruhnya.

Tentu saja dia sedih, dan merindukannya, tapi dia tidak menyesal. Karena dia juga telah berjanji pada Kuroko akan selalu menjaga Aomine.

Dia akan ada **disini**; di samping Aomine. Itu adalah tempat yang paling tepat untuknya.

.

.

.

**[first]**

Momoi Satsuki selalu menjadi yang **pertama** bagi Aomine Daiki.

Bukan, bukan sebagai prioritas. Jika ditanya tentang prioritas, pemuda setinggi 192 sentimeter itu pasti dengan malas akan menjawab; basket, Horikita Mai, basket, dada besar, tidur, basket, basket, dan basket.

Ada banyak sekali hal pertama yang ditemukan Aomine saat bersama dengan Momoi.

Salah satunya, tentu saja, basket.

Momoi tak ingat kapan tepatnya dia mengenal olahraga ini. Tahu-tahu, dia selalu menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolahnya di lapangan kecil belakang rumah. Disana, ada ring buatan Aomine yang lebih pendek daripada ring sebenarnya. Dan disana pula, Aomine selalu bermain basket hingga matahari menghilang dari pandangan, diakhiri dengan teguran ibunya yang menyuruh mereka berhenti untuk makan malam.

Ketika Momoi mengingat masa-masa kecilnya, dia langsung sampai pada hari-hari dimana dia dan Aomine dan bola basket menjadi trio yang tidak terpisahkan.

Suara decitan sepatu diatas lantai semen. Angin sepoi yang menabrak kulit. Matahari yang terik. Bola oranye yang masuk berkali-kali kedalam ring. Serta suara tawa Aomine yang mengambang di udara.

Semua sudah seperti seharusnya ada.

"Kau lihat barusan, Satsuki!? Aku berhasil memasukkan bolanya dari jarak sejauh ini!"

"Lihat! Aku bisa melakukan _dunk_ seperti orang-orang di televisi!"

"Hah, besok aku akan bertanding dengan anak dari blok sebelah! Aku pasti menang!"

"Satsuki, aku hebat, 'kan?!"

Momoi akan tersenyum dari pinggir lapangan, lalu menjawab, "Ya! Kau sangat hebat, Dai-_chan_!"

Tawa Aomine akan terdengar. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Sebelum Momoi memutuskan untuk mengawasi dari pinggir lapangan, dia pernah menjadi lawan _one on one_ untuk Aomine. Tapi, dia menyerah. Jangankan mencetak angka, merebut bola dari Aomine saja dia tidak bisa.

Saat itu, dia berbaring di tengah lapangan. Kedua tangan terlentang. Napas berkejaran. Peluh bercucuran. Tak jauh darinya, Aomine mendribel bola dengan santainya, seolah dia baru tahap pemanasan saja, padahal skor 42-0 sudah dikantonginya.

"Dai-_chan_! Mengalahlah sedikit padaku!" gerutu Momoi.

"Tidak mau."

Momoi cemberut, namun akhirnya mendesah lelah. "Sudahlah. Aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu."

Aomine berhenti mendribel bolanya, mengapitnya diantara pinggang dan tangan, lalu menghampiri Momoi. "Kau saja yang terlalu lemah, Bodoh," dia mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas pada Momoi, membantunya berdiri. Walau kata-katanya pedas, senyumnya masih terpasang juga. "Tapi, jangan berhenti menyukai basket, Satsuki!"

Ketika kenangan tersebut hinggap di pikiran Momoi saat ini, dia ingin mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Aomine.

"Jangan berhenti menyukai basket, Dai-_chan_."

Kata-katanya tidak sampai pada siapapun.

.

.

.

**[last]**

From: Momoi Satsuki. To: Aomine Daiki.

**[Dai-**_**chan**_**, aku sakit. Kau berangkat ke sekolah saja sendiri.]**

From: Aomine Daiki. To: Momoi Satsuki.

**[Oke.]**

From: Momoi Satsuki. To: Aomine Daiki.

**[Jangan bolos pelajaran dan latihan!]**

From: Aomine Daiki. To: Momoi Satsuki.

**[****Berisik, Satsuki****.]**

Momoi memandang ponselnya dengan perasaan bimbang. Dia ragu Aomine akan benar-benar menghadiri kelas ataupun latihan jika dia tidak ada disana untuk menyeretnya dari tidur siangnya di atap atau tempat lain. Maka, dia meminta bantuan pada Kuroko.

From: Kuroko Tetsuya. To: Momoi Satsuki.

**[Baiklah, Momoi-san. Aku akan memastikan Aomine-kun tidak membolos pelajaran dan latihan.]**

Dengan ini, Momoi baru bisa menarik napas lega. Kemudian, sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke ponselnya lagi.

From: Kuroko Tetsuya. To: Momoi Satsuki.

**[Istirahatlah yang banyak, Momoi-san. Semoga lekas sembuh.]**

From: Momoi Satsuki. To: Kuroko Tetsuya.

**[Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun!]**

Momoi meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja belajar dan berjalan keluar kamarnya, menuju dapur. Ruangan di sekitarnya seolah berputar dan kepalanya terasa berat, namun dia mencoba mengabaikannya. Ah. Disaat seperti ini, orangtuanya masih bekerja dan baru kembali lusa. Dia membuat bubur untuk sarapan, lalu meminum obatnya. Setelah itu, dia mandi dan kembali ke kamar. Karena tidak tahan dengan sakit kepalanya dan efek samping obat yang membuatnya membuatnya mengantuk, maka dia pun tertidur.

…

…

…

"–Tidak sopan jika kita masuk ke kamar anak perempuan tanpa mengetuk dulu, Aomine-_kun_."

_Suara itu… Tetsu-_kun_?_

"Naah. Tidak apa-apa, Tetsu. Kalau sedang beruntung, kita malah bisa melihatnya sedang ganti baju."

"Dasar Eromine-_cchi_ mesum!"

"Panggilan macam apalagi itu, Kise!?"

_Dai-_chan_? Ki-_chan_?_

"Kalian jangan berisik-_nanodayo_. Nanti Momoi bangun-_nanodayo_."

"Maaf, Midorima-_kun_."

"Kenapa justru kau yang minta maaf, Kuro-_ch__i__n_?"

"… Momoi sudah bangun."

Perlahan, Momoi memaksa kelopak matanya yang sedikit berat untuk terbuka. Suara-suara tersebut telah familiar di telinganya selama dua tahun terakhir dia bersekolah di Teikou–salah satunya bahkan sudah dia kenali sejak sangat kecil. Dia menoleh ke sisi ranjang, mengerjap beberapa kali. Disana, keenam anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _balik memandangnya dengan beragam ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Kalian–?" Momoi mencoba bangun. Dia bersyukur obatnya cukup manjur; sakit di kepalanya sudah berkurang dan tubuhnya tidak sepanas tadi. "Kalian… sedang apa disini?"

"Menjengukmu, tentu saja!" Kise menjawab ceria.

"Menjenguk?" Momoi kemudian memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Langit sudah gelap–jadi dia tertidur hingga malam? Ketika dia melihat jam dindingnya, dia lebih terkejut lagi. Pukul setengah sembilan. Jadi, mereka langsung ke rumahnya seusai latihan?

"Karena Momoi sedang sakit, aku akan membuatkanmu sup-_nanodayo_," Midorima menawarkan diri dengan baik hati.

"JANGAN!" Kise dan Aomine serempak berteriak.

"Kenapa-_nanodayo_?"

"Tidak boleh! Keahlian Midorima-_cchi_ di dapur itu selevel dengan Momoi-_cchi_! Kau tidak boleh membuatkan makanan apapun!" Kise mengibas-ngibaskan tangan tidak setuju.

Siku-siku simpang empat muncul di dahi Midorima. Momoi ingin memprotes juga namun didahului oleh si _shooting guard_.

"Enak saja-_nanodayo_. Aku memang enggan memegang peralatan dapur yang tajam karena bisa melukai jari-jariku, tapi–"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja," Murasakibara mengajukan usul.

"Jangan. Kau nanti malah membuat makanan manis yang tidak-tidak." Aomine menggeleng.

"Kau sendiri memangnya bisa, Aomine-_cchi_?"

Aomine berkacak pinggang. "Tentu saja tidak bisa." Kise tidak mengerti kenapa dia mengucapkannya dengan nada bangga.

"Lalu, siapa? Aku juga tidak bisa memasak! Kalau Kuroko-_cchi_?"

"Kalau hanya memasak air atau merebus telur, sih–" Dan Kuroko pun langsung ditolak.

Momoi mengawasi mereka tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka tak perlu repot-repot karena dia bisa membuatnya sendiri. Kalau hanya sup sih dia masih bisa–buktinya tadi pagi dia bisa membuat bubur dan tidak meracuni dirinya sendiri, 'kan? Namun, perdebatan diantara pemuda-pemuda pecinta olahraga ini terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. Mungkin mereka baru sadar bahwa keahlian mereka hanya berkisar pada basket saja.

"Biar aku saja."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada si kapten.

Akashi masih setenang biasanya, meski dia tahu arti tatapan dari tiap pandangan yang tertuju kearahnya.

"Kenapa memandangiku? Daiki, tunjukkan letak dapurnya."

"Oh. Baiklah."

Blam.

Setelah sosok Akashi dan Aomine menghilang dari balik pintu yang tertutup, Kise segera berbisik dengan suara amat sangat lirih–takut jika Akashi memiliki _Emperor Ear_ dan bisa mendengarnya jika dia bicara lebih keras dari ini.

"Memangnya Akashi-_cchi_ bisa memasak, ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu-_nanodayo_."

"Aka-_chin_ memasak. Aku mau lihat–" Murasakibara pun menyusul dua orang sebelumnya yang keluar dari kamar.

Kuroko menoleh kearah Momoi, lalu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. "Maaf sudah masuk ke rumahmu tanpa ijin, Momoi-_san_. Kami sudah menekan bel berkali-kali, namun tidak ada jawaban."

"Ya, itu benar. Kemudian, Aomine-_cchi_ dan otak kriminalnya berkata bahwa dia punya kunci cadangan rumahmu dan masuk begitu saja," imbuh Kise.

"Hmph. Manusia idiot itu," Midorima menaikkan posisi kacamatanya.

Senyum menenangkan membuncah di bibir Momoi. "Tidak apa-apa, Tetsu-_kun_, Ki-_chan_, Midorin. Dai-_chan_ memang selalu begitu. Dia sudah seperti anggota keluargaku sendiri, jadi ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah keberatan meski dia berkali-kali membobol rumahku," sahutnya. "Lalu, apa saja yang terjadi selama aku tidak masuk? Bagaimana latihan kalian?"

"Latihannya penuh penghabisan seperti biasanya. Dan aku kalah lagi dari Aomine-_cchi_!"

"Dan Midorima-_kun_ membuat keributan karena _lucky item_-nya dipakai tanpa sengaja oleh salah satu senior."

Midorima tergagap panik. "I-itu karena dia seenaknya memakai handukku! Siapa yang mau _lucky item_-nya dipakai untuk mengusap keringat bau orang lain!?"

Percakapan dan pertengkaran remeh itu berlanjut hingga Aomine muncul untuk memberitahu bahwa sup untuk Momoi sudah siap. Akashi dan Murasakibara sudah menunggu di ruang makan.

"Duduklah, Sa-_cchin_. Sebelum aku yang duduk dan menghabiskan supmu," kata Murasakibara tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari satu-satunya obyek diatas meja makan tersebut.

"Atsushi, kau sudah mencicipinya tadi."

"Tapi, itu enak sekali, Aka-_chin_. Lain kali buatkan untukku juga, _ne_?"

"Aku menolak."

"Aka-_chin_ peliiiit–"

Momoi duduk di kursi dan menatap semangkuk sup di hadapannya. Tentu saja, penampilan dan aroma sup tersebut berbeda jauh bubur yang dibuatnya tadi pagi.

"_Itadakimasu_." Momoi mencoba satu suapan. Matanya langsung berbinar. "Enak! Ini enak sekali, Akashi-_kun_!"

Balasan yang dia terima hanyalah senyum tipis namun penuh kepuasan dari Akashi.

Begitu suapan terakhir tandas dan air sudah diteguknya, Akashi berbicara. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang, Momoi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Semoga lekas sembuh."

"Ah. Sebenarnya, aku juga," Kise menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan meringis. "Maaf, Momoi-_cchi_. Aku ada jadwal pemotretan sebentar lagi–"

"Hmph. Aku juga harus pulang dan belajar untuk ujian tengah semester," kata Midorima.

Ujung alis Aomine bertemu. "Lho? Bukannya ujian tengah semester masih dua bulan lagi?"

"Aku beda denganmu, Aomine. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya sejak sekarang," sahut si pemuda berkacamata penuh kebanggaan.

Aomine mencibir. "Tch. Pulang sana."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pulang." Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku juga," ucap Kuroko.

Momoi mengantar mereka semua hingga ke pintu depan. Dia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. "Semuanya, terima kasih sudah menjengukku hari ini."

Kelima pemuda tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu pagar yang tertutup.

Tunggu, lima? Bukankah seharusnya enam?

Momoi menoleh kearah satu pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya. "Dai-_chan_? Kau tidak pulang?"

"Hoaahm. Aku lapar," Aomine justru masuk kembali kedalam rumah Momoi. Dia menjarah lemari es dan mengambil makanan ringan yang ada disana lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah. Dia memakannya sambil mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi dengan wajah bosan.

Momoi duduk di sofa, disamping Aomine. Pemuda itu meliriknya sekilas. "Sudah, kau tidur saja, Satsuki."

Momoi menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidur seharian. Aku tidak mengantuk."

"Ya sudah."

Aomine akhirnya berhenti pada satu _channel_ televisi yang menampilkan pertandingan basket luar negeri. Itu bukan tim-tim favorit mereka, namun setidaknya mereka menonton olahraga yang mereka sukai. Selama pertandingan berlangsung, keduanya terdiam. Sepuluh menit setelahnya, ketika Momoi menoleh kearah teman masa kecilnya, ternyata Aomine sudah memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang terkulai ke depan. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari celah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Momoi menepuk lengannya. "Dai-_chan_, kalau kau tidur disini, nanti kau juga sakit."

"Aah, aku ngantuk! Tidur–" Aomine menepis tangan Momoi dan kembali mendengkur.

"Setidaknya tidurlah di kamar tamu, Dai-_chan._"

Aomine bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menggumam, "Iya, iya." Dia berjalan setengah sadar menuju kamar tamu sambil mengusap-usap mata.

"Eeeh, itu bukan kamar tamu, itu kamarku!"

"Cerewet, Satsuki. Pokoknya 'kan bisa tidur."

Momoi buru-buru mengejarnya. "Tidak mau, Dai-_chan_! Jangan tidur di kamarku! Dai-_cha__aaa__n_!"

.

.

.

**[happiest]**

Momoi telah berkali-kali melihat wajah **paling bahagia** yang pernah dimiliki seorang Aomine Daiki.

Hampir segalanya berhubungan dengan basket.

Ketika dia masuk ke Teikou, ada semakin banyak kebahagiaan yang dia temukan. Menjadi bagian dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ adalah salah satu diantaranya. Dia bertemu beberapa pemuda eksentrik yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa diatas lapangan, serta obsesi yang sama untuk menjadi yang terbaik se-Jepang.

Hal-hal membahagiakan terus bertambah.

Saat dia berlatih berdua dengan Kuroko di ruang olahraga keempat, saat dia berhadapan _one on one_ dengan Kise, saat dia menertawakan _lucky item_ Midorima, saat dia menyembunyikan makanan Murasakibara, saat dia dan Haizaki bersekongkol membolos untuk bermain di _game center_ terdekat, saat dia menunjukkan surat cinta dari seorang gadis untuk Akashi yang entah bagaimana justru tersesat di lokernya–untuk yang satu ini, latihannya langsung ditambah oleh sang kapten hingga empat kali lipat dan dia membuat catatan mental agar jangan pernah mengolok-olok seorang Akashi Seijuurou–dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Aomine tertawa. Dan tawanya menular begitu saja.

Momoi tersenyum sambil berharap akan selalu melihat tawa itu setiap hari setelah ini, selamanya.

.

.

.

**[saddest]**

"Orang yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanyalah aku."

Kata-kata itu terlontar setelah memenangkan satu pertandingan yang terlalu berat sebelah. Seperti biasa, Teikou menang. Teikou selalu menang. Namun, sebagai pihak pemenang, Aomine justru terlihat lebih terpuruk, frustasi, dan putus asa.

Momoi tak bisa melupakan ekspresi Aomine saat itu. Raut penuh kekecewaan yang berbaur kesedihan itu terukir kuat di ingatannya, menghantuinya seumur hidup.

Hal-hal yang paling berharga lah yang paling mampu menyakiti.

Itulah Aomine dan basketnya.

Semua berawal ketika Aomine naik ke kelas dua di Teikou. Bakatnya meroket tak terbendung. Tak ada lagi yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam permainan _one on one_. Dia tak terhentikan. Dia selalu menang. Dan dia semakin bosan.

Senyumnya perlahan menghilang, dan menghilang, dan terus menghilang.

Basket bukan lagi sumber kebahagiaan. Entah sejak kapan, maknanya berubah menjadi sekedar sebuah permainan membosankan.

Momoi tahu bahwa kata-kata tidak akan mempan terhadap teman masa kecilnya. Dia sendiri tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubah Aomine, untuk mengembalikan semangat dan gairah hidup Dai-_chan_-nya yang dulu.

Dia merasa lemah karena tak mampu melakukan apa-apa, dan karena inilah, dia sangat sedih ketika semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ memutuskan untuk bersekolah di tempat berbeda.

Di hari kelulusan, ketika Momoi nyaris menangis karena merasa kehilangan dan tidak memiliki tempat untuk bersandar, Kuroko menggenggam tangannya. Genggaman itu tidaklah terlalu kuat, namun juga tidak terlalu lembut; karena dia ingin menenangkan Momoi, ingin meyakinkannya, ingin membagi kekuatan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Momoi-_san_," suara tenang Kuroko kembali berputar dalam ingatannya. "Suatu hari nanti, Aomine-_kun_ pasti menemukan rival yang akan membuatnya kembali menikmati basket."

Momoi menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan nanar. Tentu saja, dia ragu; sepanjang karir Teikou menjuarai turnamen nasional, belum ada seorang pun yang berhasil mengalahkan Aomine, bahkan menyamai levelnya pun tidak ada. Dimanakah rival yang akan menjadi penantang Aomine di masa depan ini?

Namun, di sudut hatinya, dia percaya. Dia percaya karena dia ingin percaya pada Kuroko, karena Kuroko tidak pernah berbohong padanya, karena dia benar-benar mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

Dia berdoa hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Senyum Kuroko terbentuk samar di bibirnya, nyaris tak kentara, namun bagi Momoi hal itu terlihat sangat jelas di matanya.

"Lagipula, kita semua pergi ke sekolah berbeda. Kita akan berhadapan dan saling mengalahkan satu sama lain," kata Kuroko. "Mungkin nanti kita bisa melihat Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_ bertanding di pertandingan sesungguhnya. Hal itu akan membuat Aomine-_kun_ senang."

"Ya, kau benar," Momoi tersenyum. Dia sedikit-banyak bisa membayangkan kedua orang tersebut berhadapan. Meski Aomine terlihat enggan ketika melayani _one on one_ dari Kise, sejujurnya dia menikmatinya. Aomine selalu menghargai orang-orang yang tak pernah putus asa untuk mencoba, seperti Kise yang senantiasa ingin mengalahkannya. Dia pasti tak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk benar-benar mengalahkan Kise di pertandingan yang sesungguhnya.

Momoi menyeka beberapa butir airmata yang hendak jatuh ke pipi dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Tetsu-_kun_," ucapnya. Dia bersyukur karena dia datang pada Kuroko. Pemuda ini selalu tahu bagaimana cara menenangkannya.

"Sama-sama."

Perlahan, Kuroko melepaskan tangan Momoi. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela dan kosong ketika kehangatan tangan tersebut menjauh. Namun, dia segera menepis pikiran itu dan menatap si pemain bayangan. "Semoga kau senang di sekolah barumu, Tetsu-_kun_. Kau masih belum mau memberitahuku nama sekolah yang kautuju?"

"Maaf. Tidak."

"_Sou ka_," Momoi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tetsu-_kun_! Makanlah yang banyak! Dan jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu saat latihan!"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih. Kau juga jagalah diri baik-baik, Momoi-_san_. Dan tolong jaga Aomine-_kun_ juga."

"Iya. Daaah."

Ketika Momoi sudah terpisah beberapa langkah darinya, Kuroko memanggilnya.

"Momoi-_san_."

Gadis itu membalikkan badan. "Ya?"

"Aku akan mengalahkan Aomine-_kun_," ucap Kuroko. "Aku akan mengalahkan Aomine-_kun_ dan membuatnya kembali menyukai basket. Setidaknya, membuatnya bermain basket sambil tersenyum."

Momoi tertegun. Kuroko menatapnya tepat di kedua mata; pandangannya penuh tekad, penuh determinasi, dan tanpa ragu, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya yang senantiasa datar.

Oh. Dia tahu dia akan selalu mencintai pemuda ini.

"Iya. Aku menantikan saat itu," kata Momoi. "Tapi, kau juga akan menghadapiku, Tetsu-_kun_. Aku tidak akan mengalah padamu begitu saja."

"Aku mengerti."

Kuroko selalu menepati janjinya. Seperti janji di hari kelulusan tersebut.

Hari ini, dia membuktikannya.

_Dunk_ terakhir dari Kagami menentukan hasil pertandingan yang berlangsung sengit diantara Seirin dan Touou.

Touou kalah.

Aomine kalah.

Momoi tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi Aomine saat itu. Saat itu, ekspresi Aomine lenyap dan berganti menjadi kekosongan dan ketidakpercayaan. Saat itu, tinju Aomine dan Kuroko yang telah lama tidak bertemu, bersatu lagi. Saat itu, dia dilema antara ingin menangis karena sedih atau justru karena bahagia.

Dengan begini, apakah Dai-_chan_-nya sudah kembali? Apakah misi Kuroko berhasil?

Seusai pertandingan itu, Aomine berkata dia ingin berlatih basket. Aomine tidak pernah berkata dia ingin berlatih basket lebih dari satu tahun. Momoi menemaninya latihan hingga larut malam. Dia nyaris tertidur di sisi lapangan ketika Aomine menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Momoi kembali kesana , dia menemukan sosok Aomine terbaring di tengah lapangan.

"Dai-_chan_!?"

Momoi lekas berlari menghampirinya. Dugaannya benar. Orang yang sedang berbaring di tengah lapangan adalah Aomine. Jangan bilang kalau sejak tadi malam Aomine tertidur disini? Jadi, dia tidak pulang setelah dia meninggalkannya untuk latihan seorang diri?

Momoi berjongkok disisi Aomine, mengguncang bahunya. "Dai-_chan_, kau bisa sakit kalau tidur disini! Bangun!" Atau jangan-jangan dia pingsan? Atau...

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi, beberapa detik selanjutnya, kelopak mata Aomine terbuka. "Aku tidak tidur," sahutnya. Dia bangkit berdiri.

Momoi menatapnya. "Lalu, kau sedang apa disini?"

Aomine menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan dan kiri, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Latihan?"

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menghela napas. "Hari ini kita masih harus sekolah, Dai-_c__han_. Dan kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

Aomine mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tiang ring kemudian mulai mendribelnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Pulang sana."

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya karena pertanyaannya sebelumnya diabaikan. Bahkan dia diusir. "Tidak. Kau yang harus pulang, Dai-_chan_. Kau sudah latihan semalaman. Kau harus pulang dan mandi karena kau pasti kelelahan. Dan bau," dia menambahkan sambil berpura-pura mengernyit jijik dan menutup hidungnya. Sebenarnya, dia sudah terbiasa, karena dia sudah menghabiskan hidupnya dikelilingi para pemuda penuh keringat yang terobsesi pada basket.

"Oh? Bau, ya?" Aomine bertanya dengan nada menantang. Satu alisnya terangkat. Dia menjatuhkan bolanya dan merentangkan kedua tangan. Seringainya tertempel sempurna di wajah. "Coba kemarilah, biar kupeluk agar kau bisa mencium bauku lebih jelas."

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh," Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu tertawa. Ketika Momoi tersadar, dia sedang mematri melodi tawa itu sambil mengira-ngira berapa lama dia tak mendengar tawa Aomine yang seperti ini–ringan seperti bunga dandelion dan jernih seperti langit biru diatasnya.

Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin misi Kuroko berhasil.

Aomine yang berdiri di hadapannya memang bukan Dai-_chan_-nya yang dulu. Dai-_chan_ yang dulu tidak akan pernah kembali.

Dia adalah Dai-_chan_ yang baru.

.

.

.

**[now and later–or forever?]**

Di masa lalu, ketika mereka berumur sebelas tahun, ada satu waktu dimana Aomine dan Momoi berbaring di tengah lapangan basket. Mereka memandangi langit malam yang berbintang, dan menikmati angin yang meniup kering keringat di kulit.

Kemudian, Momoi memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Dai-_chan_, apa aku harus menjagamu terus seperti ini? Sampai kapan? **Sekarang** saja kah? Atau **s****elamanya**?"

Mendengar hal ini, kerutan terbentuk diantara kedua alis Aomine. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak perlu siapapun untuk menjagaku!" tepisnya kesal.

Tapi, ucapannya tidak diindahkan oleh Momoi. Anak perempuan itu melanjutkan, "Bahkan jika kau sudah menikah, apa aku masih harus mengawasimu agar tidak membuat masalah? Tapi, aku juga akan memiliki suami sendiri suatu hari nanti, jadi tidak bisa terus-terusan bersamamu."

"Kenapa kau suka sekali merepotkan dirimu sendiri?" Aomine menggerutu.

Momoi menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Tapi, 'kan–"

"Kalau begitu, mudah saja," potong Aomine cepat. Dia memejamkan mata, tersenyum. "Suatu hari, menikah saja denganku, jadi kau bisa terus bersamaku."

"Oh. Benar juga," Momoi mengangguk-angguk.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"–EEEEHHH?! T-tunggu dulu! Dai-_chan_, kau barusan melamarku?!"

"…"

"Aah, jangan tidur disini, Dai-_chan_, nanti kau sakit!"

.

.

.

.

.

**... end.**

.

Bagian terakhir itu nggak penting banget, tbh. Dan kata-katanya Aomine di akhir itu bercanda doang . Mungkin. Soalnya, ini hanya AoMomofriendship. Tapi, kalau dianggap serius juga oke saja sih. Ghahahah.

Btw, disini Momoi tetap memanggil Aomine dengan panggilan 'Dai-chan' soalnya itu cute sekali asdhfkaljsh–

Bagian 'saddest' itu yang paling panjang dan paling malas ngetiknya, orz. Itu bawaannya ngegalau tapi nggak ada feel. Asgahkladj, sudahlah. Daripada saya yang galau terus men-_delete_ fic ini, lebih baik kalian sisihkan sedekah review dibawah. /ngabur


End file.
